


Small Outbursts

by kristenthelia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenthelia/pseuds/kristenthelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera is convinced Amaria Trevelyan is attracted to Cullen. Now getting her to admit it may be a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Outbursts

"Sooooo... whatcha think about Cullen?"

Amaria Trevelyan stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Sera with a bemused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to spell it out for ya any clearer," she scoffed. "What. Do. You. Think. About. Cullen?"

"I don't think anything about him," Amaria responded. "He's a decent advisor, and that's all that matters."

"Psh," Sera said. "I see the way you look at him, especially when he's out training in the courtyard. You want to climb that man like a tree."

Amaria sputtered for a second. "I.... WHAT?" Sera just smirked at her while she attempted to collect herself - and keep a blush from rising to her cheeks. "While, I do admit that he is... easy on the eyes, I have no such inclination." 

"Uh-huh."

"It's true!"

"Right-o"

"IT IS."

"Hmmm."

Amaria finally rounded on her, peering down at her companion. "What do you want me to say? That I think he's really attractive and I want him to pin me to the nearest bed and ravish me until I can't think straight?!" She huffed out the last bit, hoping that her cheeks weren't as red as felt they were.

Sera stared up at her a moment, her eyes flickering over her shoulder, laughing all the while. She brought up a hand to cover her mouth, obviously hiding something. "What's so funny?"

Before Sera could answer, she heard a soft "ahem" behind her. Amaria froze. Did she dare to turn around? She didn't really have any other options and sure enough there was the man in question, as well as several other members of her council.

If she wasn't before, she definitely was now. "Uh... um..." she struggled for words, staring up at Cullen's face. It gave her comfort to see that his face as just as red as her's felt.

He opened and closed his mouth once, before finally being able to speak. "I, uh, had no idea you had such... s-s-strong feelings." Varric, who was standing behind him began to laugh in ernest.

"I... I..." Amaria was pretty sure she looked like a fish out of water. "I need to go," she finally said, pushing past Cullen and several others. 

"Wait! What about the meeting?" Cassandra called her. 

"Indefinitely postponed!" She called, running away. She needed to find a hole to crawl in and die.


End file.
